Cheeky Little Thing
by Elf Asato
Summary: [SeiSub] A clean and simple romance. Seishirou has a few hobbies, and Subaru is always one of them.


**Cheeky Little Thing  
**By Elf Asato

_A clean and simple romance_. Seishirou has afew hobbies, and Subaru is always one of them. ((Seishirou/Subaru))

I don't own these characters or this series and I never will. This and a few other drabbles were done for an icon-drabble meme... Written April 10, 2006.

* * *

Quite unlike other men his age, Seishirou Sakurazuka was fortunate to have a high income and low work hours, and since his time was not extensively occupied with work, he was forced to create many hobbies for himself to help alleviate his natural tendency towards boredom. He liked to water his plants, listen to music, and read books like a cultured person might, but he also liked to sculpt soap into various things. There was a soap raccoon and a soap sushi meal he was particularly proud of, but one of his favorite soap sculptures was one in the shape of Subaru Sumeragi, his much talked and written about rival onmyouji.

When Seishirou took a shower, he always used one of his sculptures until it no longer resembled that which it was made to. All soap sculptures eventually took this turn and there was nothing that he could do about it unless he wanted to waste life energy and magic them to never dull. But it wasn't that important to him. When the soap was reduced to a thin sliver, he'd put it in a little tub and reincarnate it into another sculpture.

Seishirou did this when the soap he was using then, which was in the shape of an owl, ran out, and he was left with the task of choosing which sculpture to use next. He thought about using the king penguin, but his mischievous eye kept drifting to Subaru.

And so Subaru it was.

Since the morning before, when he used up the owl and chose Subaru for his next shower, Seishirou had been looking forward to this. He took the little sculpture of a chibified Subaru, very reminiscient of the time they spent together in the early nineties, into the shower with him, and the very act alone seemed like a triumph for the man. He never had a shower with the real Subaru as he often teasingly suggested when they were friends, so showering with a soap-likeness of the boy almost nine years later was very satisfying.

As always in his routine, Seishirou washed his hair and temporarily cast Subaru aside for that act, but once that was over and he moved on to the body-washing stage of his routine, he picked Subaru back up and washed his arms.

He was washing his chest when the soap sculpture suddenly cried out "Ru-me-a-yo-buh!" though his hand muffled its words.

Seishirou immediately went on the defensive and psychically examined the soap as he stared at it only to find that there was no external energy tied to it, and the only magical thing about it was that he created it with his own hand. Perhaps Seishirou had carved his own thoughts about the boy into the soap as well... "I'm sorry?" he replied finally as he took his hand away from the sculpture's mouth to allow it to speak.

"Rub me on your butt!" it repeated cheerfully.

The assassin stared at the soap with a slow smirk forming on his lips. He eventually clarified, "Rub you on my butt?"

The soap sculpture of Subaru repeated itself in the same cheery tone.

"As you wish," Seishirou murmured with a smirk still present on his lips and proceeded to cleanse his rear with the eager soap sculpture.

"Mmmmmmm!" he heard it cry out joyfully.

When he was finished, he brought the soap back in front of him and asked with amusement, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes!" Subaru happily replied, "I enjoyed that very much so! Seishirou-san, please rub me on your cock!"

Seishirou chuckled and said, "Anything to please my dear Subaru-kun." He lowered the soap down and rubbed it along his cock, seeing a delighted smile on Subaru's carved face. He continued to cleanse his member with the thing until an idea stopped him. A smug grin played his lips as he put the soap's open-mouthed smile to the tip of his cock.

Subaru suddenly bit.

"Augh!"

"Sister-murdering bastard!"

Elsewhere, the physical Subaru smirked and chuckled to himself triumphantly.

* * *

Ahahahaha, I fell back on the old standby; this didn't turn out to be very original, did it? 


End file.
